


Vulnerable

by priapus_rising



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Anal Fisting, BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Facial, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Strip Tease, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priapus_rising/pseuds/priapus_rising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically just fluffy smut featuring robotic buttholes, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerable

~~~~Rewind tightened the cables binding Chromedome's arms to the berth, checking each for tautness. He leaned in and nuzzled his faceplate against Chromedome's.

"Same safeword as always?" Rewind asked, pulling back slightly to meet his conjunx's gaze.

Chromedome rolled his shoulders as best he could, testing his bonds. They held fast, biting into his plating against the strain. He nodded.

"Sounds good to me," Chromedome said, gently bumping his forehead into Rewind's.

"Mm, good," Rewind said, bringing his hands up to remove Chromedome's faceplate.

Rewind's hands fiddled with the latches, small fingers dipping between the mask and Chromedome's cheek vents. And then they fiddled some more, his fingertips digging fruitlessly into the metal. Then, slightly more of a jimmying motion. Rewind cursed.

"Normally I'd help you out but it appears my hands are tied," Chromedome said fondly.

"You think you're so clever...."

Finally Chromedome's mask popped off with a small click, exposing his face. Rewind surveyed it with both smugness and adoration, his spark fluttering at the bashful smile playing across Chromedome's lips. Chromedome had long since confided that he felt naked without his mask, and Rewind reveled in the power of getting to expose him like this, as well as simply appreciating the chance to see the face of the mech he married.

"You're very pretty when you're vulnerable, Domey, did you know that?" Rewind murmured, running a thumb over Chromedome's cheek.

Chromedome's visor widened and flickered, his fans clicking on. Rewind chuckled and set the mask to the side of the berth. He reached up to hold Chromedome's face and leaned in, nuzzling his faceplate against Chromedome's exposed fangs. The vents around his head gusted fervently as Chromedome very carefully kissed Rewind's face.

Rewind hummed appreciatively before sliding down to nuzzle Chromedome's neck cabling. His small face fit perfectly between Chromedome's plating, and soon his nimble fingers joined in stroking and fondling the cables, gently but insistently worming their way inbetween. Chromedome trembled with the effort of staying still while his fans stuttered.

"I love you, Chromedome," Rewind said dreamily, his chemoreceptors basking in the metal-and-oil scent of his conjunx.

"I love you too, Rewind, so much," Chromedome said breathily.

Rewind ran his fingertip around the edges of Chromedome's vocalizer one last time before reaching up to cup his cheek. He hummed and pressed his face even further into Chromedome's throat.

"I want to make you feel good," Rewind whispered, and this close he could _hear_ the way Chromedome shuddered.

"You do, every day you do," Chromedome choked out.

Rewind chuckled, disengaging himself from Chromedome's throat and pulling back to swing a leg over the swell of Chromedome's chest. Once seated proudly atop his conjunx, Rewind reached down to pet Chromedome's face again. Chromedome looked up at him with awe in his eyes.

"Oh Domey, you're smart enough to know that's not what I meant," Rewind said, voice filled with an almost cruel mirth.

Chromedome's great chassis rumbled between his thighs and Rewind had to admit it was a rather pleasant sensation.

Rewind slid backwards down Chromedome's chest to sit on his abdomen instead, and Chromedome propped himself up as best as he was able through his bonds to watch. Rewind leaned back in a way that he hoped was provocative, grabbing one of Chromedome's hip protrusions and resting his weight onto it. He always felt a little ridiculous trying to be sexy with his dinky little frame but, given the way Chromedome's engine revved and his vents hitched, Rewind had to say it worked pretty well.

Spreading his legs, Rewind slid a hand down between them to rub at his valve cover. Giggling at Chromedome's hungry gaze, Rewind removed the panel and spread his valve open, sighing softly as it clenched around nothing. He wasn't going to need his spike out tonight so he ignored it, but as an after thought he removed the panel at his aft port as well. He ran his middle finger through the valve lubricants that had built up against the plating.

Rewind smeared the lubricants onto his anterior node and started to play with it, Chromedome staring intently as the soft little nub began to stiffen. Rewind then moved to press a finger up his dripping valve, quickly joining it with another. He arched his back and moaned, mostly for show, his valve squelching as he pumped his fingers into it, and below him Chromedome's engine revved so hard Rewind could feel it in his spark.

"See something you like?" Rewind laughed, and Chromedome _whined_.

Rewind withdrew his fingers, his valve slurping at them as he did, and held them up. Fluids drenched them and ran down Rewind's hand in small streams. Chromedome licked his lips without seeming to be aware of it.

"Can I—?" he asked, breathily.

"What, have a taste? You have to earn that right first, Domey, you know that," Rewind said gleefully, wiping his fingers off on Chromedome's abdomen.

Chromedome's vocalizer released a strangled whimper and Rewind slid further back, his valve leaving a slick trail of lubricant in his wake. He reached back to palm Chromedome's spike cover and was pleased to find it was already hot. Rewind fumbled with the latches for a moment but managed to get it off, Chromedome's spike hardening insistently into his hand.

"Now, now, Domey, there's no need to be greedy," Rewind chuckled, giving the spike in question a few quick tugs.

Chromedome groaned, his fans spinning faster.

Rewind got up from Chromedome's belly to kneel between his legs, appreciative of how the slim, trembling thighs framed Chromedome's desperate face, with his hard spike jutting between. Rewind cupped one hand against the spike, capturing it so that he could nuzzle at it as his other hand worked to get Chromedome's valve cover off.

A drop of prefluid rolled down Chromedome's spike when Rewind unlatched the panel. He hummed against the organ and pressed his faceplate to the droplet, smearing it onto his face as he crooked a finger up Chromedome's fluttering valve. Chromedome gasped.

Rewind pressed another finger up Chromedome's hot valve and slid his face down onto Chromedome's anterior node, rolling it against his faceplate as his other hand stroked lazily at the twitching spike. Chromedome moaned. Rewind released his spike but squeezed another couple fingers into his valve, wanting him to feel the stretch.

Chromedome gasped, _"Ah—R-Rewind—"_

Rewind nuzzled closer to the node, dragging his faceplate up hard to press on the underside of it.

"Shh, Domey, we haven't even gotten to the good part yet," Rewind said, bringing his free hand to Chromedome's aft panel.

After a bit of jostling that cover popped off too, and Rewind leaned back to get a good look at Chromedome's aft port. He spread it slightly with his fingers and it twitched self-consciously.

"This ok?" Rewind asked, running his fingers around the hole.

"Yes, yeah, do it," Chromedome said, gasping as Rewind's dry finger probed his tender aft.

Rewind hummed his assent and pulled his slick fingers from Chromedome's sopping valve before pressing one up Chromedome's aft port. Chromedome's vents stuttered and Rewind gingerly slid a second one in. Chromedome clenched his afthole around it, getting used to the feeling. Rewind began scissoring his fingers, stretching the tough ring enough to squeeze a third finger in alongside the others. Chromedome started to feel the burn, and he reveled in it.

"More," he croaked, clenching his aft calipers rhythmically, trying to draw Rewind in deeper.

Rewind brought his free hand to Chromedome's anterior node and rolled it with his thumb before forcing his fourth finger into Chromedome's aft port. Chromedome cried out.

"Do you want to go all the way?" Rewind asked, pinching Chromedome's node between his fingers.

Chromedome nodded frantically. Rewind nuzzled his spike fondly and sighed.

"We're going to need lube. I'll be right back."

Rewind carefully extracted his fingers and hopped off the berth to rummage through the boxes under it. Chromedome became uncomfortably aware of how his aft gaped open, his insides caressed by a draft. He shivered. A bottle of grease appeared on the berth a moment later and Rewind followed it.

"Got it!" Rewind chirped, scrambling his short limbs over the side of the berth.

Chromedome stretched his leg out to offer as a handhold and Rewind graciously accepted it, clinging to it as Chromedome hauled him back up.

"Now where were we..." Rewind muttered to himself, opening the lube.

Rewind used the fingers of one hand to hold Chromedome's loose afthole open and the other to dab grease as far up Chromedome's port channel as he could. Chromedome hissed at the cold substance on his sensitive aft lining and Rewind laughed at him good-naturedly, smearing a liberal helping of goop around the entrance. Rewind then greased his hand, making sure every digit was totally coated.

"Ready?" Rewind asked, lining his fingers up with the lubricated port.

Chromedome nodded, clenching down on his aft so that the slick hole kissed at Rewind's fingertips. Rewind laughed and grabbed Chromedome's spike from where it draped across his abdomen, softened slightly by the interlude.

"You gotta use your words, Domey," Rewind said, lazily pumping Chromedome's spike and teasing his aft ever so gently.

Chromedome groaned and threw his head back.

"You're a sadist, you know that, right?" Chromedome said, trying and failing to hide the smile from his voice as his conjunx pleasured him.

"I was under the impression that was something you liked about me," Rewind said nonchalantly. "So, ready?"

Chromedome steadied himself.

"Yeah, do it."

"Do what?"

Rewind's visor glinted playfully. Chromedome sighed.

"Please stick your hand up my aft."

"Therrrrre we go, see Domey you can be so good when you try," Rewind chirped.

Chromedome was embarrassed at how that made his spike throb in Rewind's grip but it lasted only until three of Rewind's greased fingers slid up his aft and spread. Chromedome groaned, savoring the stretch, and Rewind leaned in to nuzzle the streams of prefluid leaking out of his spike. Rewind nudged his pinky in alongside his other fingers up Chromedome's port and soothed his thumb along the stretched rim.

"Have I ever told you how good you look like this?" Rewind asked, pressing his face closer, but the only response he received was the sound of Chromedome's gasping as his engine guttered.

"And your aft is so tight and warm around my fingers," Rewind said, pressing his thumbtip into Chromedome's afthole.

Chromedome's fans stuttered and he let out a groan that slowly turned into a garbled keen as Rewind pushed more of his hand inside. Chromedome's hips jerked, leading Rewind to release his spike in order press down on them. Rewind wasn't strong enough to actually pin Chromedome to the berth and they both knew it, but it did serve as a reminder to Chromedome to at least be careful.

Slowly Chromedome's hole stretched open around Rewind's palm and he cried out.

"Shhh it's ok Domey, we're almost there...just a little more...." Rewind soothed, dipping in to rub his faceplate against Chromedome's spike and node absently.

Finally the widest part of Rewind's hand slipped through and Chromedome's port greedily sucked the rest in, the hole squelching around his wrist. Chromedome moaned long and low, his spike bouncing and splattering prefluid across his abdomen. Rewind hummed and nuzzled his anterior node.

"You did it Domey, it's all in," said Rewind.

"I—love you," Chromedome croaked brokenly, looking down at Rewind through his spread legs, barely audible over his own fans.

"I love you too, very much, you're so hot right now," said Rewind, sliding his free hand between his thighs to rub at his own stiff node.

Rewind carefully closed his hand into a fist and Chromedome keened as his aft lining stretched wide around it, the feeling overwhelming even with Rewind's small hand in such a tight channel, all the sensors in his lower aft port pressed and spread and squeezed against his own insides. Rewind withdrew his hand partially, Chromedome's afthole pulling wide around Rewind's palm and Chromedome cried out again. Then Rewind pushed back in, the blunt spread of his knuckles unforgiving as it plowed into Chromedome's tight chute.

Chromedome gave a strangled yell as his body tried to double over, only to be held fast by the cabling still binding him to the bed. Between his bonds and the fist setting a steady pace up his most private orifice, Chromedome realized how completely vulnerable he was, how little participation he had in his own fate. His spark throbbed.

"Rewind, I—"

Rewind pulled the hand at his own node away in order to bend Chromedome's spike down to face him, nuzzling the tip of it as his fist continued to ream out Chromedome's aft. Rewind looped his hand around the base of the spike to roll Chromedome's anterior node with his thumb, rubbing his faceplate against the spikeslit and pumping his fist hard into Chromedome's guts, stretching out the inside of his aft even further up.

"Overload for me, Domey," Rewind said softly, holding Chromedome's gaze.

Chromedome did. His aft port strangled Rewind's hand as he unloaded his spike onto Rewind's face and groaned, dark and deep and long. Rewind stilled his fist and focused instead on pumping Chromedome's spike, desperate to drain every drop he could from it.

When Chromedome's spike started to soften in his hand Rewind began the process of retracting his other hand from Chromedome's port. The mech in question gasped and shivered, his sore hole throbbing as it was made to once again stretch around Rewind's hand. Once Rewind was free he paused to admire his love's battered aft as it hung open, twitching slightly when lube oozed down and dripped out over the mouth of it.

"You did so well Domey," Rewind said as Chromedome began to come back to himself.

Chromedome grunted softly, rearranging his hips into a more comfortable position. He smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks for, uh, that," Chromedome said, his mouth still slack from his overload.

"It is, as always, my pleasure," Rewind said, gently hooking his finger into Chromedome's gaping afthole one last time just to hear him gasp.

Rewind then moved up to straddle Chromedome's abdomen. He leaned in to nuzzle at his face, enjoying the prickle of Chromedome's fangs against his faceplate. Chromedome's engine purred contentedly as he began to lick his own sticky transfluid off of Rewind's mask.

Every soft, wet noise went straight to Rewind's interface array and he began grinding his painfully hard anterior node onto the swell of Chromedome's chest plating. If Chromedome noticed he didn't show it, and continued the gentle swipes of his tongue as Rewind's lubricants began to pool on his belly. Rewind nuzzled against his audio receptor.

"Don't think we're done here yet, Domey," he whispered, reaching up to stroke Chromedome's finial, "I still have plans for you."

Chromedome shivered and his vents kicked up again, yet he did not speak. This pleased Rewind, who then grabbed onto the finial to use as a handhold as he swung his legs up around Chromedome's face. He lowered his valve onto his mouth.

"You know what to do," said Rewind, and Chromedome did.

A tongue slithered up through Rewind's valve lips, politely parting the folds and tracing patterns along the frills of them before dipping in deeper. Carefully nuzzling his mouth into the valve, Chromedome kissed the quivering aperture obscenely, suckling at it again and again before pressing his tongue inside to taste the fruits of his labor. Rewind gasped and brought his other hand to Chromedome's other finial, holding his head firm to his lap as he felt Chromedome's rather lengthy tongue scraping at his valve walls to draw more of the flavors there into his mouth. Rewind groaned, his node pulsing.

" _Nngh_ , Domey, you're so good at that," Rewind panted, pulling his valve off of Chromedome's mouth.

Chromedome's tongue dislodged from his depths with a wet pop.

"It helps that you're so delicious," Chromedome said with the barest gleam of smugness in his visor.

"Mm, stick out your tongue."

Chromedome did as he was told and Rewind raised up onto his knees. Still holding Chromedome's head in his hands, Rewind used his grip on Chromedome's ears to guide his tongue down through the slit of his valve and back, setting up a steady rhythm. Rewind ground down against the tongue and Chromedome caught on pretty quick, tracing a teasing circle around Rewind's anterior node on every backstroke.

Picking up speed, Rewind began pressing his straining node to Chromedome's tongue in a longer arc, as well as jutting his hips as far forward as he could to feel the appendage poke wetly at his aft port. Chromedome quickly abandoned his pretense at finesse and simply held his tongue as stiff as possible to probe what he could, allowing his partner to ride his face for all he's worth. Finally Rewind stilled, vents at full blast, with Chromedome's snub nose crammed up his valve and his tongue at his port.

"I've decided you're not the only one whose aft gets to have fun tonight," said Rewind decisively, and Chromedome got the message.

Chromedome licked up at Rewind's afthole with quick, firm strokes, feeling it clench and flex on his tongue. He sucked at it, careful not to prick it with his teeth, drawing the ring of it between his lips and squirming his tongue over the opening. Rewind gasped and shuddered and Chromedome's mouth relinquished his port before lapping at it again.

Forming his tongue into a point, Chromedome attempted to worm the organ up Rewind's tight aft. Rewind clenched around him, pinching the tip of his tongue, and Chromedome shivered. He withdrew his tongue and kissed the hole passionately.

" _Mmm_ , yeah, just like that," Rewind moaned, pulling Chromedome's face tighter against his aft.

Chromedome groaned and sucked gently at Rewind's afthole, running his tongue around and over it, desperately wanting inside. Then Rewind grunted and bore down and his port opened ever so slightly, suckling at Chromedome's tongue.

Instantly Chromedome was shoving inside, moaning wantonly as he lapped at the metallic taste up Rewind's aft port. Rewind shook and moaned, running his fingers over the top half of Chromedome's head appreciatively as his valve fluids ran hot down Chromedome's face.

Chromedome withdrew his head slightly before slamming it back against Rewind's scorching valve, his tongue ramming as far up Rewind's guts as he could get it. Rewind keened as his aft squeezed and milked Chromedome's tongue, trying its hardest to draw him deeper. Chromedome groaned and fluttered the tip of his tongue against delicate lining deep inside and that was all Rewind could take.

Rewind sat up, pulling Chromedome's long tongue out of his aft with a squelch. He lined his throbbing anterior node up with Chromedome's mouth.

"I need to overload right now. Domey, I _need_ it," Rewind panted, his fans deafening.

Chromedome enthusiastically wrapped his lips around Rewind's node and sucked. Rewind screamed and bucked his hips as Chromedome painted designs across his node with his tongue, alternating pressure and stimulating it with the noises of his own arousal. A slick, rhythmic noise filled the air and Chromedome realized Rewind must be fingering his aft port; stretching the little hole open further still. Chromedome moaned loudly around the node in his mouth and his aching spike shot its second load all over his abdomen, completely untouched.

"Oh God— _yes_ —just like that, Domey, I—" Rewind nearly yelled, driving his hips into Chromedome's battered faceplates.

Chromedome redoubled his efforts, sucking and tonguing and nipping Rewind's anterior node until finally Rewind's hips stuttered, one hand crushing Chromedome's face to his groin and the other cramming as many fingers as he could up his own pulsing afthole. Rewind's overload hit with a gasp, his vents guttering as he shook and jerked and writhed. Fluid gushed out over Chromedome's chin and he did what he could to catch it with his tongue.

Rewind's visor went dark and he shakily sat back onto Chromedome's collar, patting and running his hands over as much of his conjunx as he could while his fans struggled to catch up.

"That was good, oh God," Rewind panted.

Chromedome watched as Rewind rearranged himself on his chest, Rewind's visor brightening slightly to oversee his transition into lying chest-to-chest with Chromedome. Rewind maneuvered himself to be able to look at the other's face and Chromedome made a show of licking his lips, his long tongue curling around his fangs.

"You know that's objectively pretty nasty, right?" Rewind laughed.

"Mm, doesn't mean you don't think it's hot though," Chromedome said, retracting his tongue and sitting up as much as he could.

The motion caused Rewind to shift slightly, and rather than respond he just allowed himself to slide down Chromedome's chest, his feet sliding down abdominal plating. One skated through a patch of transfluid and Rewind craned his neck to look at it.

"Oh Domey, did you overload while you were eating me out?" Rewind asked, radiating fondness as he smeared the sticky fluid around with his toe.

"Uh," came Chromedome's intelligent reply.

Rewind looked up at him very seriously.

"That's adorable. I didn't even touch you."

"In my defense, you're really hot and I'm very attracted to you," Chromedome said sheepishly.

"Tell it to the judge," Rewind said, rising onto his knees.

"We absolutely need to get down to the wash racks right now before this all dries, though," he continued.

"Right. So panels off on the way down there, yeah?" Chromedome joked, and Rewind tapped his fingers on his chassis threateningly.

"I could just leave you tied up here," Rewind said, no real bite to the words.

"Leave the door open when you do, I'll tell people you tortured me."

Rewind exvented as harshly as his small frame could manage before clambering down to undo the locks on Chromedome's bonds.

"It's a good thing I love you as much as I do or I may be tempted to call you a pain in the aft," Rewind said, loosening the cables holding Chromedome's arms down.

When they were free Chromedome sat up and stretched, his spinal struts clunking back into place. Then he turned around and gathered Rewind in his arms, pressing him tightly to his chest. Rewind rested his head onto Chromedome's autobrand and sighed contentedly, his arms coming up to circle Chromedome's abdomen. Then, quietly, Chromedome's voice barely a murmur,

"I love you too, so, so much."

**Author's Note:**

> it's one thing if it's robots but if you have a human body don't go anal to vaginal without sanitizing first! infections are bad!!


End file.
